


Guilty

by 96percentdone (Nakanaide)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, its mostly angst, second person was mandatory no i will not explain any further
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakanaide/pseuds/96percentdone
Summary: You're already having a bad day. The motive viewing party failed, you had to hang out with bugs for far too long you can still feel them in your mouth, and now Hoshi-chan is bothering you. Great.Or, the conversation that happened when Hoshi was directed to his motive video.





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfpastmonsoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/gifts).



Spit hits the sink in the boys bathroom of the first floor. You still can’t get the taste of coated fake grass and crawling bugs out of your mouth. Despite feigning passing out, you’re pretty sure part of your soul really did die in Gonta’s lab. “Eugh…” You chug a large glass of water. It’s still not gone. Whatever. It’ll go away by tomorrow. Today’s been something of a royal disaster, with you unable to get people to watch their motives, and having to play with bugs for ten minutes for real. You wrench the cold handle on the faucet off, and trudge towards the door, feet loudly scraping against the bathroom floor.

When the door opens, you stroll out, casually sliding your hands behind your head and whistling the most annoyingly cheerful tune you can think of, frustration still boiling in your stomach. The more days pass the more likely someone is going to commit murder; this was your best chance at keeping tabs on potential suspects and it all went to shit just like that! _Fucking Kiiboy..!_ You didn’t notice you kicked the ground.

The door into the entrance hall opens. “There you are,” a shockingly deep voice greets you. _Must be Hoshi-chan!_ Seems he was looking for you. Probably about the motive videos. “I ran into Shinguuji. He told me you stole all the motive videos, so you could make them watch, right?” _There it is._ He gazes up at you with cold analytical eyes. You hate that gaze. You feel like it sees right through you. It’s not what you need right now.

“Yeaaaahhh…” You look down with your hands falling to your side, shifting your foot back and forth like a child who was caught stealing candy from the jar. “Nobody else liked my idea though so..” you sigh, staring at the wall with disinterest. “They ruined my party and took the videos. Probably returned them too.” Is that all?

“Not surprising,” Hoshi-chan replies, sticking the candy cigarette in his mouth. “They didn’t want to see the motives to begin with.” He watches you coolly. “You won’t get anywhere through such backhanded methods except dead.” He still doesn’t leave. Clearly he wants something.

“That’s what makes it more exciting!” You jump up, channeling your annoyance into pseudo-excitement. “If I’m not risking my life in this death game what’s the point, y’know? I wanna enjoy it to the fullest!” Lying is so easy. Where would you be without it? Hoshi-chan’s look just gets more pointed. “But y’knooowww…” you grin slyly, looking him right in the eye. “The fact that you came here to me about it means you wanna know where yours is, riiight?”

Hoshi-chan doesn’t answer, instead turning his gaze towards the wall. He frowns, taking the candy out of his mouth. You think there’s conflict in those normally dead eyes: a mix of curiosity, desperation, and guilt. He still hasn’t answered, the silence stretching on for what feels like minutes; you don’t have the patience for this, your legs itching to take you back to your room so you can punch your own pillow in peace while you come up with another plan. “…Yeah.”

_Yeesh, finally!_ If people are going to bother you about your own failures, can they at least be quick about it? “You suuuure?” You lean down close to him, looking at him with questioning eyes. “If a murder gets committed tonight I’ll tell everyone it’s you~” you singsong, as you calculate the risks of letting him know.

You can’t _not_ tell him. If you don’t tell him, it’ll put cracks in your façade as to why someone so eager for blood didn’t encourage it, and yet giving someone their motive one on one like allows for the exact situation your plan exists to prevent. The conflict of interests between your plan and your goals could not be more apparent. This fucking bullshit is exactly what you needed today!

You _have_ to tell him. _Well, it should be fine,_ you think. Hoshi-chan’s video didn’t really have a motive. There was nothing in it. Just some more misery fuel. _I think he can handle a little more guilt._ There’s no amount of guilt a murderer could feel that would justify their crimes.

After some more debate clearly drawn across his face, he nods, and the conflict in his eyes gets brushed aside by determination. He closes his fist. “I have to know if there’s something worth living for. So I can find a reason to make it out of here with everyone else.” You wonder if he’s serious, or if this is just something he thinks you’d want to hear. _Why would he think that?_ Something about his eyes tugs at the back of your heart. You ignore it.

“Harukawa-chan has yours,” you gesture towards the stairwell with your hand. “She’s in her lab. Good luck getting her to let you in!” Odds are it’s still in her room, given how she spends all day in her lab, but it’s fine. It’s not your problem. Hoshi-chan isn’t your problem. He won’t kill anyone like this, and frankly, why should you care if a mass murderer ends up sadder? You’ve got enough bullshit to deal with as it is.

“Thanks, Ouma.” He says it softly, with a quiet smile. You think there’s hope in his eyes. The tugging on your heart gets worse. “You’re not as much of an evil bastard you play yourself up to be,”  he reaches up and claps your shoulder, before heading towards Harukawa-chan’s lab. You wonder how much more guilt _you_ can handle.

\- - - - - - -

When the curtains pull back, everyone watches with horror as Hoshi-chan floats lifelessly in the tank surrounded by piranhas. As the ravenous fish rapidly pick away his flesh with their teeth, your guilt mirrors them, eating away at your at your logic and your façade until nothing remains but the bones they were built on.

_“You’re not as much of an evil bastard as you play yourself up to be.”_

No. You’re much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wonder why Ouma is so vicious to Harumaki for doing the same thing he did (meaning, showing Hoshi his video?) This is why my guys pfft.


End file.
